Noir-Corbeau et la Fouine
by Reveuse
Summary: Une petite histoire courte, pour remonter le moral! Une parodie de la fable "Le Corbeau et le Renard".


Titre: Noir-corbeau et la Fouine  
Par: Rêveuse   
  
  
Disclaimer: Mon premier pour Harry Potter! Alors voilà, Harry Potter et son univers ne sont pas miens, ni la fable "Le Corbeau et le Renard", écrit par le talentueux Jean de la Fontaine. Mais l'histoire est à moi, toute à moi! Ouais! ;)  
  
Le texte entre les ~*~*~ sont les passages de la fable, le reste se situe dans le monde de Harry Potter.  
  
  
A/N: Voici une courte histoire, pas très conventionnelle, que j'espère, vous allez apprécié! ^_^   
  
  
P.S.: Le "Noir-corbeau" du titre se rattache à la chevelure de Harry... Pas super original, j'avoue, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé! Bonne lecture!  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
~*~*~  
Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché,   
Tenait en son bec un fromage.  
~*~*~  
  
  
Harry survolait le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, d'un peu de repos après ces longues heures d'études qu'Hermione lui avait fait subir.   
  
Et quelle meilleure façon de se relaxer que de savouer une Chocogrenouille tout en volant? Harry se sentait enfin à l'aise...  
  
  
~*~*~  
Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché,  
Lui tint à peu près ce language :  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Hé, Potter! Qu'est-ce tu fabriques? Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper comme ça, hein?", se moqua la voix de Drago Malefoy, son propriétaire volant déjà haut sur son Nimbus 2001. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en aller. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.  
  
  
~*~*~  
"Hé ! Bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau.  
Comme vous êtes joli ! Que vous me semblez beau !  
Sans mentir, si votre ramage se rapporte à votre plumage,  
Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois.   
~*~*~  
  
  
"C'est quoi, ça?" Le Serpentard pointait le sac de Chocogrenouilles. "Ah, je vois... Donne m'en une, Potter!"  
  
Harry fût surpris qu'il ose même le demander.   
  
"Pas question! Va t'en chercher toi même! Je ne te donnerai rien!"  
  
Drago fronça les sourcils. "Dans ce cas..." Et il se précipita sur Harry à toute vitesse.  
  
Le Griffondor se poussa juste à temps de la trajectoire.  
  
"T'es fou ou quoi?!" s'exclama Harry, fixant Drago dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne fit que sourire sournoisement.  
  
  
~*~*~  
À ces mots le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ;  
Et pour montrer sa belle voix,  
Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie.  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Mais voyons Potter," dit Drago d'une voix honnête. "Je savais que tu n'avais rien à craindre..." Harry leva un sourcil, interrogé. "Après tout," continua le blond, toujours sans sarcasme, "Tu es de loin le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu." Il eût un petit sourire mélancolique. "Bien meilleur que moi..."  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire tomba. 'Malefoy?! Malefoy me dit ça et il à l'air sincère?!'  
  
La main du Griffondor perdit sa poigne sous la surprise, et le sac du garçon chuta vers le sol.  
  
  
~*~*~  
Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : "Mon bon Monsieur,   
Apprenez que tout flatteur vit au dépens de celui qui l'écoute :  
Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute."  
~*~*~  
  
  
La malice de retour dans ses traits, le Serpentard se rua sur le sac et l'attrappa sans grand effort.  
  
Harry compris alors quel imbécile il avait été.  
  
"Merci Potter! Ce que c'est généreux de ta part!" Il eût un rire désagréable. "Tente de te rappeler qui est le plus fort, la prochaine fois!" Et il retourna à terre, fier de lui, laissant un Harry furieux le regarder partir avec les yeux plissés.  
  
  
~*~*~   
Le Corbeaux, honteux et confus,   
Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.  
~*~*~  
  
  
'J'aurai ta peau, Malefoy...'  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Alors c'était ça! Comment vous trouvez? Bon, bien j'attend la hache de guerre... *Ferme les yeux forts et patiente*  
  
  
Des commentaires seraient très appréciées! Chaque reviewer recevra un ensemble patio avec un kit de chandelles! ^_^   
  
...et les chandelles sentent la cannelle, en plus! Manquez pas votre chance! ;D  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
